WHY SHOULD EMILY BE SAD CHAPTER 3
by iammi
Summary: It's the conclusion of my fanfic so I hope you like it.


Hey there Twihardz! This iz like thuh conclusion of mi PLL fanfic n honestli I think itz soooooo Awesome! Speaking of … this iz like dedicated 2 Komi who iz a truly beautiful friend and iz truly more awesome then can b imagined. So I hope u enjoy Twihardz!

"How could you?" Emily cried back as went outside to her balcony and stared at the sky. "After what I just went through? You could stay and you know it! How the fuck could you do this to me? "

"Do what to you? " Maya shrieked back in what was obviously a heartless squeaky voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but he just asked me today. We can hang tomorrow … I promise. C'mon Emily. We're still friends right. "

Emily stopped looking at the stars in the sky … silently wondering which one was Allison … and swallowed her breath as she turned to face Maya. Emily thought back to when she had first met Maya, everything they had told each other and somehow their friendship had always grown stronger. How could someone who Emily had trusted so much abandon her to Hell like this? Why was Maya abandoning their friendship for alcohol when Emily's mom had a truckload downstairs with the ability to get a boatload more? Was Maya what Emily had truly suspected all along … a common drug addict and nothing more? It certainly was beginning to look like that.

"C'mon." Emily whined to Maya "Please stay!"

Emily then grabbed Maya's shoulder and wrapped her arm around Maya's waist in an attempted death-grip just as Emily's nose caught a sniff of Maya's delicate perfume. Such a pretty scent like cherry blossoms growing in the garden. It was totally delicious and useless to resist unless you planned to make like a certain starfish on Spongebob and chop off your nose. That's when Emily's nightmare started to become a just bit more real.

Maya just lost it … she shoved Emily away from her and clocked Emily on the right side of Emily's face. Emily knew as she felt her body collapse towards the carpet that this was a moment she would probably never forget. It sounds awful but it felt that much worse. Emily honestly thought her eye-socket had been permantley dislocated as she lay on the ground just as hurt as any girl who had just been punched in Beverly Hills, Reno, Miami or Coasta - Fukkin - Rica. As Emily lay there, trying to comprehend what had just happened, when she noticed a stream of blood dripping from her face onto the pale carpet. The perfect metaphor for the absolute wound Maya had just inflicted upon Emily's heart because alcohol obviously meant more to her then Emily's life ever did.

"Fuck you." Emily whimpered as she slowly lifted her body from the stained carpet and felt ridiculous thoughts suddenly fill her mind. Emily had definitely been thinking about suicide since Allison had left and the thoughts had been become overwhelming in the past few days. Even though Emily loved her friends and family more then any of them would ever know and would never want to cause them any pain … at that moment Emily just didn't care. All Emily Fields knew was that she had to get out of this world right now to escape this fuckin pain.

At that moment Emily was shaken and out of control in a way that no one had ever seen her. She grabbed Allison's field hockey stick and clutched it as though it were a light saber as she flung open her balcony door and began to run towards Spencer's barn. It wasn't as if Emily expected Spencer to be there … it was just that Spencer's barn was where they had all been together last … where Emily had last seen Ali. It was where everything had all begun … and it was where it would end.

Emily ducked for cover under the huge awning in front of Spencer's barn and grabbed onto the front door for support as she truly felt like her stomach was trying to legally murder her. "So much the better." Emily thought as she looked in the window and saw no one there … perfect. Emily's stomach was definitely pounding a rhythm through her brain … contributing to the condition of Emily's already weakened body - probably due more to her run in the rain then to any injury that Maya had inflicted upon her. Still … Emily's right eye wasn't showing any signs of life. It was either hurt … permantley dislocated … or both.

By the time Emily had managed to get through the front door of Spencer's barn, her stomach was killing her and Emily stared into a bathroom mirror at what had become a disheveled mess. Emily's hair was drenched flat … her brand new Juicy Couture track suit looked like she had stolen it from the Salvation Army reject bin and her makeup - Emily had worn MAC eyeliner and an unblended shade of lipstick to complete her look - was clearly no match for her suddenly despondent life. \

Emily took a glance around and noticed a PENN calendar on the wall with some important dates and information scribbled on it. Nice to know Melissa was just as underhanded as she always was … apparently tragedy had not stopped Melissa from taking the barn away from Spence again. Emily sighed as she approached the mirror so she could get a better look at herself. Emily's face was streaked with eyeliner and actually resembled Samora from The Grudge. But her eyes were what scared Emily the most. Her left eye was blank and terrified while her right eye was completely closed and discolored as if it had never existed in the first place. Is this what Emily Fields was made for … to be punched and abused like some lame whore? Emily's stomach pains again floored her violently … actually they had begun shortly after Ali had disappeared … everything had changed when Allison had left … and Emily collapsed against the bathroom wall and cried. "Fuck you … fuck you … fuck you … just fuck you …" Emily sobbed as she buried her head in her hands. God obviously didn't care what happened to Emily and Emily's stomach was still killing her in unimaginable ways as Emily took out Allison's bracelet and cried like no other for an angel she honestly believed she would never see again.

Emily slowly dragged her body upwards and leaned against the sink as she began to look through Melissa's medicine cabinet for something … anything lethal enough to help her escape this hell so she could be with Allison… then and only then would Emily truly be able to smile again. Nyquil … Dayquil … Tylenol … L'Oreal … MAC … Pamprin … didn't prissy Melissa Hastings have any conditions that required prescription drugs … Vicodin … Codeine … Bingo. Emily smiled as she grabbed the bottles and shook them like a dope fiend. Melissa had probably gotten them to help with her pain after Spencer had shoved Melissa down the stairs but that was another tale for another day. All that mattered now was that Emily was going to escape her pain because Melissa had just given her the keys to the kingdom.

"Please God." Emily Fields whispered in what had to be her weakest voice ever. "Just let me die."

Emily reached out to God but as usual God seemed to ignore all of Emily's instant messages yet didn't seem to mind instant messaging Emily when God needed something. And it was so unfair. Emily had instant messaged God over a thousand times since Allison had disappeared and there had been no response. Yet Emily knew that God had received her IM's because Emily had messaged the same exact message for as long as she could remember yet God just chose to ignore her. But Emily could just see it now. If she checked her email then she'd probably read about jerks asking her to donate to World Vision or the victims of Hurricane - fukkin - Katrina. So stupid and so lame. Maybe Emily should have emailed them a heartless response in German or Japanese so they could translate however the fuck they wanted and laugh as they ignored Emily too.

It was just then that Emily glimpsed Melissa's BMW pull up into the driveway and Emily knew that Melissa was probably going to seek the comfort of a bubble bath after tonight's storm. Emily shoved the bottles into her pockets and quickly made tracks towards the secret back exit Spencer had told them about when they used to play hide and go seek. It went through a secret passage in the wall and Emily had wanted to hide there with Allison a number of times but she knew that was the first place Spencer always looked. Yet it was something that Melissa didn't seem to care about so Emily figured she was safe. Emily ran back towards her home under the cover of darkness and the pouring rain and sighed as she hit her balcony staircase and felt as though her stomach was about to floor her again. Emily slammed her balcony door shut and collapse on her floor just in time to avoid an incident outside that would have given Nancy Grace her story for the week.

Emily's day delivered straight from Hell felt like it had no end and Emily looked up at her computer screen and could have sworn she saw Jenna wink at her but Emily was sure she just imagined it. Emily could never tell anyone what had just happened tonight because she was sure no one would understand.

It was just then that Emily looked up and couldn't believe her eyes … it couldn't be … it just couldn't … it was Ali smiling as she sat on Emily's bed wearing a dark blue PENN university hoodie and an obviously new pair of Seven jeans.

"Miss me?" Ali grinned as she stood before Emily and opened her arms looking just as sweet as she had over three years ago. \

"Of course." Emily sobbed as tears filled her eyes and there she cried as Ali snuggled Emily's face next to hers and Ali's hair felt even softer as Emily felt Allison bond with the icky black mess that had become Emily's heart. Emily knew then that the girl who had been discovered outside Allison's home had to be someone else … who … that was another tale for another day. For now Emily just wanted to breathe and listen to the sound of Allison's heartbeat … a sound that just minutes ago Emily had sworn she would never hear again. Allison must have known what had happened to Emily and had had probably entered Emily's room sometime after Maya had assaulted Emily. Why Ali hadn't tried to pursue Emily … Allison probably didn't know where Emily was … little brat. This day was now so sweet that Emily just didn't care.

Just then Emily's sidekick buzzed and Emily's eyes instantly met Allison's as Allison grinned "Answer it … trust me."

Emily would have trusted Allison with anything at that moment so she gripped Allison's hand tightly and clicked view.

"Even though one of us iz blind … TRUE LOVE IZN'T. Hope u like ur early xmas gift Emily. U owe each of us a new pair of shoes at the mall 2morro … never say we never did anything for u. oh… n Melissa wants her vicodin and codeine back. "xoxo - a.

A pic of Jenna and Melissa grinning from ear to ear was next to the text and Emily shrugged as she felt her tongue begin to dance with Ali's. Who knew what love could do … tracing Emily's heart onto Allison's.

Welcome to Rosewood … ain't it grand?


End file.
